Bad Hair Day
Season 5 Episode 12 "Bad Hair Day & The Con Law Trip" Duane comes in class, with Tai. Tai told him she have to dress like she's in the 50s. She's wearing stockings, but it has a rip in it. Nate and Dan gets back. Nate is talking to Duane about canvas log ins, and Dan turns around talking to Nate, about it, but Nate is not listening, and Duane yells " who are you talking!?" To Dan. Dan tells Duane to shut up, after first block, Duane went to mr. Lawrence to let him know he's going on a trip. Duane comes and Seymore is taking attendance, is 42 people. They drive the bus to Secane's train station and took the train to Philly. They get to Philly and is walking threw china town. Some kids were talking in Chinese ascents being rude. They finally get to the center and Seymore took a picture in front of the building. First they go into this room that has pictures and descriptions for 10 minutes, then they go to the theater for a mini show. Mr. Seymore tells his classes to be quiet and not be talking like those other kids. Duane laughed. The blonde lady tells the kids sitting all the way up in the back, that if its hard for them to hear, that they can move down. Some kids from other moves down. The lady waits, and she sees that some of the Ridley kids are still All the way up in the back, she ask them they can come down. But one of the guys said they can hear good, the lady paused, and said (on the microphone) "well I guess you don't want to listen to the show". And then there was some laughter. A black man comes and starts talking, Duane is looking at the cool lights and effects. When the show was finished, the class had got a paper from mr. Seymore to complete. It has a lot of questions. They have to look at the plaques to get the answers. Alex Dawson, Jordan lesnick and others form a group that some will do question 1-6 and the others will do the rest. Seymore made a announcement that they can help each other but no copying or doing half and copying the rest. Duane feels a little hopeless, he doesn't know anyone so he gets the finish few answers, but is having a terrible time on the rest. Then Brianna M. (Kaity's friend) asked if he had anyone to work with, and offered him to work with them. Duane is happy, Brianna starts giving Duane answers. Brianna went to kaity, and kaity when to the source to get the answers to pass down to people, things are going good, Brianna worked really hard. Then after going in the photo wall room for another 20 minutes its time to go. Now everyone is hungry, they went to this giant food outlet, and they had to meet back outside at 2:20 because the train comes at 2:30. Everyone split up. Duane goes for some sushi, he walks around to see if he could eat with someone, he sees Devon the other black kid. Duane asked where he was eating, but Devon was being to quiet and awkward so Duane ate at the Chinese stand place. Soon it's time to go, and Duane is drinking his soda. It's 1:20 and Duane goes down the isle, but he don't see anyone. So he waited,then he went outside and still saw nobody. He thought maybe they forgot, until he started to worry. He went back in looking for people, until he saw Mr. Seymore, and he looked really worried, Glenn came, apparently him and Jordan was on the search for him. Seymore thought Duane had gotten kid napped. Duane went out the wrong door, and there was everyone, Brianna was so worried telling him what happened. Glenn told Duane that he wanted him to stay hidden so he would have to go to 5th block. Luckily the train was pretty late it self, and on the train, Brianna sat next to Duane. She was asking him if he was nervous. He told her that he was, and that he went out the wrong door. Brianna said that when they were counting people, they only counted 41 and everyone was wondering who was missing, until she said her friend Duane was. Then someone said no Duane is right there, pointing at Devon. She said kaity was really worried and wanted to help look for him, but Seymore yelled and said only Jordan and Glenn. Duane is like wow. Brianna was laughing about the lady who was sleep on the train. After the train they got back on the bus, and Brianna wanted to sit with Duane again, they were talking, until she mention Panghorn. She was looking and she couldn't find him, then someone said he was sitting in the front. Brianna stood up And was yelling for panghorns attention until everyone realized he wasn't in the front, or back. Then Brianna snapped and said "omg we left Panghorn.!" Mr. Seymore got up with a really worried look, Duane's mouth is wide open because he Is shocked. Until Panghorn was in the back the whole time, he was hiding his head. Everyone is relieved back in Ridley, Duane went to finish his math test and English test. And left for winter break, but he did not come in on Monday, the day before Christmas Eve.